


О практическом применении упражнений Кегеля для налаживания личной жизни

by Jasherk, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Steve Rogers is a knight in shining armor, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: После освобождения из ГИДРЫ омега!Баки абсолютно уверен, что от него пахнет всеми, кто его насиловал
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	О практическом применении упражнений Кегеля для налаживания личной жизни

Регулярное ощущение дежа-вю — это одна из самых безобидных и несущественных его проблем.

За окном кабины проносятся мимо облака. Едва ощутимо вибрирует под ногами палуба джета. В салоне сумрачно и прохладно. Отчетливо пахнет мужским потом и альфами.

Миссия изъятия прошла успешно. Они возвращаются на базу. Бойцы команды усталые, но довольные, перешучиваются друг с другом.

— Так вот, приходит один чувак к телке, а та уже лежит, вся готовая, ноги расставила. А там такая дырища, что он внутрь кричит: "Мужики, кто последний?", а ему оттуда: "Да ты его не знаешь. Заходи, становись в очередь".

Бойцы ржут. И то один, то другой откровенно пялятся на него. Так и раздевают его глазами. Будто все про него знают. А впрочем, все и так очевидно уже по тому, как от него несет мужиками. Любому, у кого есть нос, про него все сразу понятно.

Зимний сидит очень тихо.

Он верит, что Александр Пирс, мистер Пирс сдержит свое слово. Никто не тронет Зимнего без его разрешения. Он под защитой Пирса.

— Баки, задремал?

Теплая рука трогает его плечо, и, моргнув, Солдат видит Стива.

Да, точно. Пирс мертв. Баки больше не в ГИДРЕ. Он теперь под защитой Стива и Мстителей. Он в джете Мстителей, потому что Стив всюду таскает его с собой. Сейчас они летали за Тором и Брюсом Беннером, подавшими сигнал бедствия после возвращения на Землю. Баки кивает Стиву и осторожно отодвигается, как только Стив убирает руку. Сквозь шум двигателей, он отчетливо слышит, как Тор, крупный бородатый боец с одним глазом, рассказывает пилотирующему джет Клинту:

— Сакаар — совершенно пропащая дырища, на самом деле. Просто задница мира, как вы тут говорите на Земле.

— И как же вы сумели оттуда выбраться? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Через Клоаку дьявола. Я не шучу, оно реально так называется. Как бы это объяснить, это такая кишка между пространствами и измерениями. Выглядит страшно, без шуток. Воронка, а внутри нее натуральная дыра. Вот туда мы и ухнули. С головой.

Солдат ежится. Тор не смотрит на него, но он то и дело ощущает на себе вопросительный взгляд доктора Беннера.

*-*-*

В башне Мстителей встречать Тора и Беннера собираются почти все.

Их обнимают, похлопывают по плечам. Даже всегда язвительный Старк явно рад видеть обоих.

— Ну, я долго не задержусь, — признает Тор. — Мне пришлось спасать мой народ. Будем теперь начинать все заново. Понемногу отстроимся, обживемся. Я все же их лидер. Мне нужно к ним вернуться.

— Как скажешь, Златовласка, — соглашается с ним Тони, — но не раньше, чем мы отпразднуем воссоединение нашей первой команды.

— Да! Бесспорно. К тому же я еще не познакомился поближе с новым товарищем по оружию, — Тор широко улыбается ему, и у Баки поджимается живот. Он надеялся, что хотя бы для инопланетян он не будет пахнуть так, как для земных альф. — Нам надо устроить торжественный пир. Вечеринку, да, друг Тони, вы же так говорите?

— Вечеринку! Отличная идея, — с ходу загорается Старк, и Баки холодеет от ужаса.

Стив же не позволит...

Стив обещал ему свою защиту. Стив обещал.

— Вечеринка воссоединения — звучит просто отлично, — говорит Стив и улыбается Тору.

— В честь благополучно вернувшихся из самой глубокой задницы мироздания на гостеприимную Землю, — смеется тот и поворачивается к Баки. - И еще ради сближения с новым человеком в команде.

Баки резко поворачивается и сбегает из комнаты. Уже захлопнув за собой дверь, он все еще слышит басовитый голос Тора, удивленно интересующегося:

— Стив, я чем-то задел твоего друга?

— Не обращай внимания. Москва-слезам-не-верит всегда такой дерганый и мрачный. Лучше просто не обращать внимания на его выходки.

Уже в дверях лифта, Баки слышит, как Стив приглушенно рычит что-то в ответ Старку, но из-за грохота крови в ушах не может разобрать слов.

Он врывается в выделенную ему в башне комнату и судорожно принимается сдирать с себя всю одежду. Тряпку за провонявшей от его кожи тряпкой. Судорожно запихивает все в специальный непрозрачный мешок, чтобы ночью пойти и постирать в прачечной на этаже прислуги, когда там никого не будет.

Но это потом, сейчас ему нужно помыться. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас. От одной мысли, насколько от него, наверно, воняет, Баки почти что физически тошнит. В ванной у него установлена душевая кабина, в которой Баки поспешно закрывается, прихватив с собой десяток пузырьков с сильно ароматизированными моющими средствами.

Яростно намыливая и натирая мочалкой свою кожу, он часто дышит и грызет губы, потому что знает... он знает, все бесполезно. Смешно и жалко даже пытаться скрыть, кто он есть. Все же всем очевидно. Все знают. Причина внутри.

Все знают. И Стив знает.

Понимать это почти что невыносимо больно.

В нелепой надежде на чудо, Баки в тысячный, в стотысячный раз запускает руку себе между ягодиц, трогает себя там.

И, конечно же, чуда не случилось. Анус ровно такой же, как и был. Мягкая, раскрытая, безобразная "омежья пизда", "блядская дырка".

Баки сглатывает снова и снова, нет, это не всхлипы, просто похоже. Он запрокидывает лицо, подставляя его под струи воды из душа.

Он так надеялся, что если его не будут трахать достаточно долго, отверстие снова станет тугим, узким и будто нетронутым. Заживают же на нем резаные раны. Почему этого не произошло с задницей?

"Потому что ты шлюха".

Баки еще раз сглатывает, а потом высовывается из душа, чтобы достать из ящика аккуратно упакованный массажер Кегеля, смазать его и ввести себе внутрь. Особо надеяться ему не на что, но не делать ничего, если можно попытаться хоть что-то исправить, еще тяжелее.

Баки дышит, считает, сжимает мышцы тазового дна, дышит, считает, стискивает внутри гладкий силиконовый тренажер, считает, дышит, стискивает. Делать это почти приятно, если не думать, почему ему приходилось этим заниматься.

Видел бы его сейчас Александр Пирс!

Щеки буквально вспыхивают от одной мысли.

А впрочем, Баки точно знает, что Пирс видел его в тот раз. В ту течку, после которой пообещал свою защиту.

Баки выдыхает и замирает, стараясь не провалиться в эти воспоминания, в ощущения того, как он лежал, намертво прикрученный мордой вниз, задницей — кверху, на специальном столе, больше похожем на спортивного "коня", только с наклоном для корпуса и с фиксаторами для рук и ног, пока альфы из бойцов ГИДРЫ вторые сутки, сменяясь, вязали его после того, как во время очередной миссии у него началась течка.

Вообще-то в ГИДРЕ Баки исправно давали подавители, но то ли в этот раз доза оказалась недостаточной, то ли организм успел банально привыкнуть: потек он как еще никогда в жизни. Ничего не соображал, только выл от отчаянья и снова и снова хрипел и вскрикивал, когда в его ненасытную задницу засаживали все новые хуи и узлы. К концу второго дня, когда его переимело уже больше сотни альф, и течка потихоньку начала отступать, им занялись двое близнецов-колумбийцев. Собственная смазка у него уже почти не выделялась, зато в нем было столько мужской спермы, что особой необходимости в ней уже и не было.

— Прямо соляная шахта! — посмеивались близнецы. — Канализационная труба. Как вообще это вязать? Его же так растянули, что по локоть сунуть можно и даже стенок не почувствуешь!

— Не нравится, пустите меня вперед, — торопил их молоденький мулат-связист, пришедший буквально на пару минут позже колумбийцев и теперь вынужденный ждать своей очереди. Те только отмахивались от него.

— Я слышал, ему один раз в кишки кусок осколочной угодил, — рассказывал один из братьев, пока второй обеими руками щупал края дырки, запустив внутрь не меньше восьми пальцев. — Пока довезли до базы, все раны на животе зажили, а части гранаты так и остались внутри. Так вот доктора даже резать не стали: надели латексные перчатки, руку в жопу и все из него повынимали по кусочку. Чуть не до плеча совали, пока шарились.

— Роберто, у меня есть идея, — сообщил тем временем второй брат, и "конь" под Солдатом пошатнулся, когда мужик забрался буквально ему на спину, упираясь ногами в его зажатые металлом голени. — И нам приятнее, и чико не так долго дожидаться придется.

В жизни Солдата это был не первый раз, когда его трахнули вдвоем в одну дырку. По факту он уже настолько устал физически и морально, что пережил бы это как еще один плохой сон в череде кошмаров. Если бы в финале близнецы не повязали его истертую изнутри задницу на два узла сразу. Стоит отдать им должное, узлы у обоих были что надо. Почти одурев от боли, Солдат выл и выл, а потом принялся хрипло и жалко кричать, когда поторапливаемые мулатом и другими подошедшими бойцами, братья начали буквально выдирать из него свои узлы, так или иначе, но все же надежно стиснутые его нутром.

— Вместе не выйдет. Давай на счет три, сначала я, потом ты, — договорились придурки. И на счет "три" дернули вместе.

Кровь хлестала так, что Солдат потерял сознание, а когда очнулся все на той же конструкции, с ним были два доктора, уже успевшие обработать и зашить ему задницу... и Александр Пирс. Убедившись, что Солдат жив и относительно цел после всего произошедшего, он дал четкие указания врачам по поводу разработки нового более сильного курса супрессантов для него, а потом, отпустив их, принялся размыкать тяжелые кандалы на ногах и руках Солдата. Сам, лично. Будто не доверял его никому.

— Встать сможешь? — наконец спросил он.

Солдат очень хотел бы сказать "да", но его сурово отучили врать командирам.

— Нет, — со стыдом признал он, и тогда Пирс — сам Александр Пирс — помог ему слезть с "коня" и подставил плечо, чтобы Солдат, ковыляя, как утка, смог добраться с его помощью до какой-то комнаты с кожаным диваном, на который Пирс разрешил и даже помог ему лечь.

— То, что случилось, просто немыслимо, Солдат, — возмущенно сказал ему мистер Пирс, и Солдат на всякий случай сжался комочком, хотя и объективно понимал, что сердится Пирс не на него. — Из-за чьей-то небрежности ГИДРА едва не лишилась такого ценного актива, как ты.

— Простите меня, мистер Пирс. Я не знал, я правда не знал, что так будет, — тихо признал Солдат.

— Откуда ты мог знать? Я тебя и не виню. Поверь мне, — рука Пирса, тяжелая и теплая, убрала спутанные, слипшиеся от пота волосы Солдата с его шеи, почти приласкала. Голос Пирса прозвучал надежно и жестко: — Не волнуйся. С твоими препаратами разберутся. Я лично прослежу за этим. Подобного не повторится.

— Спасибо, мистер Пирс, — выдохнул Солдат, такой слабый после продолжительной вязки и сильной потери крови, что ему едва удавалось снова не потерять сознание. Хотелось прижаться к руке Пирса, хотелось во что-то поверить. — Мистер Пирс, пожалуйста, вы же будете здесь, когда меня разбудят для следующей миссии? — прекрасно осознавая, что канючит, как глупый ребенок, невольно спросил Солдат.

Впрочем, Пирс его не одернул, а, наоборот, снова погладил по волосам.

— Пока я жив. Пока я жив и возглавляю ГИДРУ, я обещаю, что буду защищать тебя, — строго и серьезно сказал он.

О таком Солдат даже и не смел просить, но он был слишком слаб и только и сумел, что дотянуться губами до руки Пирса.

— Я дам вам все, что вы захотите, мистер Пирс. Я все для вас сделаю, — в ответ пообещал он.

— Я не прошу тебя ни о чем кроме верного служения делу ГИДРЫ и миру во всем мире, — улыбнулся Пирс.

И чего Солдат мог ожидать? Настоящие царственные альфы никогда не ведутся на грязных шлюх. Пирс и без того был достаточно тактичным человеком, чтобы не кривиться постоянно от его запаха, от его нестерпимой вони.

Когда Солдат думает об этом теперь, ему кажется, что он может вспомнить зеркальную стену в комнате, где его вязали, кажется, что при желании он мог бы почувствовать присутствие Пирса по ту ее сторону. Но точно он не уверен.

Баки судорожно выдыхает и снова осознает себя стоящим под теплым душем. Кожа на пальцах правой руки сморщена от сырости, веки ощущаются припухшими и непослушными. И только задница исправно сжимается, замирает и разжимается, безнадежно выполняя упражнения Кегеля.

— Сержант Барнс, Сержант Барнс! — взывает к нему сквозь шум воды голос вездесущего ИИ башни Джарвиса. — Капитан Роджерс запрашивает вашего разрешения, чтобы войти к вам в комнату.

— Скажи ему, что я сплю, — жалко пробует увильнуть Баки. Он не хочет сейчас слушать, как Стив будет отчитывать его за то, как невежливо он повел себя с его гостями.

— Полчаса назад я сказал ему, что вы в душе. Все это время он ждал у двери, попросив меня сообщить, когда вы оттуда выйдите. Только что он поинтересовался моим мнением, возможно, вам нужна его помощь и ему стоит просто вломиться сюда?

— Не нужна. Пусти его, скажи, что я сейчас выйду, — Баки вздыхает, вытягивает из себя тренажер, ополаскивает его и, убрав в неприметную коробочку, тщательно прячет обратно в тумбу. Привередливо обнюхав себя, Баки спешит обтереться, одеться в чистое и открыть дверь.

Стив обнаруживается прямо за ней.

Самый прекрасный альфа на свете. Альфа, которого бесконечно давно, в самой глубине полуистлевших воспоминаний, где он еще не был ни таким прекрасным, ни таким большим, ни даже просто здоровым, Баки считал своим.

— Прости, я мылся, — говорит он. — Задумался в душе.

— Баки, что с тобой происходит? — не вдаваясь в долгие дипломатические предисловия, прямолинейно, как всегда, спрашивает Стив.

— Ничего, — Баки отступает назад и прижимается спиной к закрытой двери ванной. — Правда, ничего, Стив. Правда. Со мной все в порядке.

"Насколько это возможно в моем случае".

— Неправда, — мотает Стив головой, и Баки стало бы страшно, но Стив смотрит на него с такой искренней болью и заботой. — Я не слепой, Баки. Я вижу, что тебе плохо здесь, с нами. Со мной. Скажи, если так. Я не буду заставлять тебя оставаться здесь силой. Я просто... я надеялся... я хотел защитить тебя.

— Я знаю, — тихо признает Баки, качает головой и, обойдя Стива, направляется к шкафу, чтобы достать еще одно полотенце для волос. — Стив... я не хочу никуда от тебя уходить. Не от тебя. Я знаю, что ты... мой друг. Ты на моей стороне. Просто... просто я не хочу стеснять тебя. Не хочу становиться твоей проблемой.

— Ты не проблема, — хмурится, последовав за ним, Стив. Отбирает у Баки полотенце и, усадив его на край кровати, принимается деловито вытирать ему волосы. — Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Всегда был. И всегда будешь.

Он говорит это так просто, что Баки на мгновение кажется, что он ослышался.

— Прости, Стив, прости меня, — сипло произносит он, когда непослушное горло снова восстанавливает способность издавать хоть какие-то звуки.

Стив просто опускается перед ним на одно колено, сжимает обе руки в своих больших ладонях, заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо.

— Баки, чтобы ни произошло с тобой, для меня это ничего не меняет, — с нажимом произносит он. — Абсолютно ничего.

— Как это может ничего не менять? — усмехается Баки. — Я знаю, какой ты герой, Стив. Ты всегда таким был. Но ведь ты тоже человек... — Баки не может удержаться, поднимает правую руку и касается щеки Стива. Тот сразу же прижимается к ладони, однозначно и без колебаний. — Стив, для меня ты тоже. Как прежде, самый важный, самый дорогой человек. Поэтому я и не хочу... не хочу создавать тебе проблем. Выставлять тебя на посмешище.

— Чем, Бак? — спрашивает Стив так невинно, что Баки закричать хочется от того, что Стив все же вынудил, все же вытянул из него это, заставил произнести вслух.

Привычной маской губы Баки складываются в улыбку, чтоб хоть так подсластить пилюлю, хоть чем-то защитить Стива.

— Ты сам знаешь чем, Стив. Теперь у тебя все в порядке с обонянием, я точно знаю. Не надо врать. Ни из жалости, ни из сострадания. От меня нестерпимо воняет мужиками. Воняет постоянно. И все понимают почему. Потому что я...

— Потому что ты был в плену, — без колебания перебивает его Стив и на самой грани его уверенного тона звучит отчетливый гнев. — Потому что я не смог защитить тебя. Я подвел тебя. Дважды. Все, что с тобой случилось, это моя вина, Баки. Моя, а не твоя.

— Нет, Стив, что ты говоришь? — Баки мотает головой, беспомощно кусая губы. — Ты не виноват ни в чем. Уж точно не в том, что сделали со мной эти ублюдки. Что со мной творили. Ни все эти годы, ни тем более в Кройшберге. Ты не можешь быть виноват, в том что на меня перестали действовать супрессанты. Или в том, что люди уроды. 

— Ты тоже не виноват в этом, Баки, — неожиданно мягко произносит Стив и, наклонившись, прижимается губами к железам у него на запястье.

Баки тихо ахает, а потом беспомощно и слабо признает:

— Тогда я еще не знал, что сыворотка исправила тебе обоняние. Надеялся, что даже если все вокруг в курсе, может быть, они не скажут тебе, а сам ты так и не узнаешь. Даже если тебе больше ничего от меня не нужно... то хотя бы не будешь думать, что я стал швалью.

Стив хмурится от одного этого слова. Жестко сжимает губы.

— Баки, я знал, — тихо говорит он. — Дело даже не в запахе. Ты дергался, когда я к тебе прикасался. Даже совсем невинно. Ты закрывался, пил. Не хотел оставаться со мной наедине. Я же видел. Было несложно догадаться. Я знал, что ты не завел никого другого. Ты не подпускал меня к себе, потому что тебе пришлось пережить насилие. Мы тогда не знали для этого умных терминов, которые есть теперь, но я готов был ждать столько, сколько нужно.

— Так уж прямо ждать, — не удержавшись горько хмыкает Баки. — Не ври, что не догадываешься, каким спросом ты начал пользоваться, когда стал Капитаном Америкой. Агент Картер, белокурая штучка Лорейн — это только те, кого я по именам знаю. А они были отборные омеги, высшего класса. Господи, вокруг тебя плясал кордебалет из омег в совсем коротеньких юбках! Стив, ты мог получить все, что захочешь. Я же понимал. Я бы не осудил тебя.

— Я всегда любил только тебя, — говорит Стив так просто и прямо, будто нож втыкает по рукоять. — Любил, люблю и буду любить. Это ты понять можешь?

— Я тоже всегда любил только тебя, — тихо отвечает Баки и сглатывает. — Когда я понял, что в Кройшберге у меня закончилось действие подавителей, я пытался убить себя. — Он коротко дергает плечом. — Не сумел, как видишь. Морита натирал меня золой и еще какой-то пахучей дрянью, чтобы отбить запах. Тоже не помогло. Мы старались, Стив. Я старался. Не вышло. Черт, никогда себе не прощу, что так и не дал тебе до призыва. Господи, ну что я ломался? Ну не оторвали бы мне голову, право. Стив, когда охрана тащила меня в подсобку, я только об этом и думал. Я только об этом и думал, Стив. О том, какой был дурак. О том, что мой первый раз должен был достаться тебе. А я не уберег.

Баки сам не понимает, как оказался на полу в руках Стива, раздавленный, жалкий, дрожащий. В крепком кольце огромных надежных рук.

— Когда ты спас меня — это было как чудо. Как сказка, Стив. А потом я вспомнил, что я воняю. И какой я стал... там. Омежья пизда. — Стив отчетливо вздрагивает, когда Баки говорит это. — Даже если бы ты не сообразил по запаху или еще как, если бы ты коснулся меня там, ты бы сразу понял, кем я теперь стал. Это невозможно ни с чем спутать. Ты же трогал меня раньше снаружи. Теперь "снаружи" уже сразу понятно, что я не целочка. Я больше не тот, кого ты проводил на войну. И даже не тот, кого ты на войне потерял. Прости, Стиви, прости меня. Прости, Стиви.

Руки Стива гладят его по плечам и спине, Стив так близко, как давно не был. Баки хочется забыть обо всем, но он должен быть честным:

— Я очень люблю тебя, Стив. Очень. Но я все прекрасно понимаю. Ни один уважающий себя альфа не захочет назвать своим домом проходной двор.

Стив крепко сжимает его плечи и отстраняет от себя, его светлые глаза горят почти страшным огнем, когда он требовательно вглядывается в лицо Баки.

— Кто? Кто тебе такое внушил, Баки? Кто? Пирс?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Баки. Он знал это и раньше. Он знал это всегда. Всегда знал.

Он помнит свою маму, мягкую, теплую и уютную. Помнит, как она помогала ему уложить волосы, как поправляла на нем рубашку, разглаживала воротник:

— Милый, я тебя не сужу, — быстро и ласково шептала она ему. — Я тоже была молодой, я помню, как это было. Я понимаю все. Это так чудесно, так светло. Первая любовь, нежности, ласки. Поцелуи. Только не делайте ничего серьезного, я тебя умоляю. Ничего такого до свадьбы, родной, пожалуйста. — Ее голос становился совсем тихим и испуганным: — Все же сразу учуют, что ты согрешил. Все поймут, кем ты пахнешь. Баки, родной мой, хороший, обещай мне, пожалуйста, что ты будешь умницей?

Баки торопливо кивал. Он очень любил свою маму. Просто словами сложно описать, как много она для него значила. Как уютно и хорошо ему было рядом с ней. Такой заботливой и доброй, понимающей, ласковой. Чудесной омегой, вышедшей замуж по любви и пахнущей только своим мужем. Родившей ему четырех детей — четырех омег: трех девочек и одного мальчика.

Баки знал, о чем она говорила. Он уже целовался со Стивом, по-взрослому, в рот и с языками. Баки шел потом домой, как в бреду, ему казалось, все вокруг понимали, кем от него теперь пахло. Запах Стива, должно быть, будто шлейф, тянулся за ним до самого дома.

Потом они делали уже и другое. Баки обожал сосать Стиву. Обожал его запах и его вкус, и то, как Стив смотрел на него в такие моменты, как трогал его. Обожал это все. Ему было плевать, что он крупнее и старше Стива, он чувствовал, он всем телом знал, что только Стив его истинная пара, его истинный и единственный альфа на всю жизнь. Баки плакал и задыхался от его ласк, от того, как Стив дрочил им обоим, устроившись поверх Баки и вжимая их члены друг в друга, от того, как Стив трахал его между бедер, в процессе осыпая нежными и жгучими поцелуями его плечи. Баки ужасно хотел бы дать ему больше, дать все, но берег спокойствие и честное имя своих родителей. Им всего-то требовалось немного подождать. Встать на ноги, чтобы нормально отпраздновать свадьбу. Обвенчаться перед богом и людьми и начать жить одной семьей.

Тогда это казалось таким простым.

Это теперь Баки понимал, что его мама надеялась, что Стив не переживет ближайшую зиму, что в любой момент астма или сердце добьют его, и Баки останется не вдовой нищего безработного, а чистой нетронутой омегой-невестой, сохранившей себя до брака. Баки верил, что мама не желала Стиву ничего дурного. Его родители по-своему любили сына миссис Роджерс и всегда готовы были помочь ему. Но отдать ему Баки — это было уже слишком.

А впрочем, его отец, занятой и усталый человек, очень любивший жену и всех своих детей, по-своему невероятно переживал за него. И не в силах удержать Баки от очередного похода на танцы или в бар со Стивом, возмущенно кричал ему вслед, не слишком стесняясь выражений:

— Только не вздумай возвращаться домой, воняя, как шлюха, всем вокзалом! Я такого даже на порог не пущу! Слышишь, остолоп напомаженный? Не дури там!

Баки хочется смеяться и плакать от того, как ему сладко и больно от этих воспоминаний.

— Мои родители, — шепчет он Стиву. — Это были мои родители. Помнишь, как я их любил? Господи, Стиви, я не мог представить, что я вернусь к ним, поруганный, грязный. Как войду в их дом, а от меня будет нести разными уродами ГИДРЫ. Стив, я бы не смог. Я не хотел так. Я бы всем сделал плохо. И им. И тебе. Стив, я боялся даже думать о том, что будет после войны. Я не хотел возвращаться. — Баки горько усмехается. — Я и не вернулся.

— Баки, — Стив обнимает его. — Милый, спасибо за то, что ты мне рассказал. Баки, любимый мой. Пойдем на кровать.

Баки так выматывает внезапная откровенность, что он покорно дает поднять себя на ноги и усадить на кровать.

— У тебя волосы совсем перепутались, — бормочет Стив, зарываясь носом ему в затылок. — Давай я тебя причешу.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он приносит из ванной расческу, устраивается позади ссутулившегося на уголке кровати Баки и начинает молча ласково возиться с его прядями.

И прикасается при этом так нежно, так ласково, что у Баки все внутри замирает. Он на что угодно согласен, лишь бы большие, немного неуклюжие ладони Стива не переставали его вот так трогать: распутывать узлы, разбирать и расчесывать мокрые пряди пальцами, заботливо массируя кожу головы каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он потянул слишком сильно. Потом приходит черед расчески, и Баки закрывает глаза, готовый вечно сидеть так, если надо. Рядом со Стивом — единственным человеком, кого он без колебания готов пустить себе за спину. Ощущать его прикосновения, не мечтать о большем, ни о чем не просить, просто быть благодарным за то, что у него есть.

— Мне так нравятся твои волосы, — вдруг произносит Стив. — Спасибо, что разрешил мне их потрогать.

Наверное, в этом новом мире Баки лучше всех может определить, когда Стив Роджерс врет. Так вот сейчас Стив абсолютно, кристально честен.

— А мне нравится, когда ты их трогаешь, — сглотнув, отвечает он откровенностью на откровенность, и слышит, как Стив добродушно усмехается на это. А потом...

Потом Стив пододвигается ближе, прижимается к нему сзади и проводит носом снизу вверх по загривку до линии волос, вдыхая его запах. Вдыхая его, как альфа вдыхает запах омеги, всей грудью, всем объемом своих легких. 

У Баки в груди сжимается и живот подводит от страха, потому что теперь Стив... теперь он...

А Стив вдруг обнимает его обеими руками за талию и прижимает к себе ближе, не удерживая, лишь мягко настойчиво привлекая к себе, и трется лицом сначала о затылок, а потом о стык шеи и плеча, задевая носом и губами его железы, намеренно, прицельно провоцируя рецепторы. 

Баки настолько обмирает от ужаса в ожидании его реакции, что даже не сразу осознает, что аккурат ему в копчик вполне конкретно и однозначно упирается возбужденный член Стива. А когда понимает, настолько теряется, что едва замечает, как сам скулит и прогибается в руках Стива, подставляя шею в ответ, прижимаясь навстречу. 

Как шлюха, как течная сучка.

Вот только Стив, похоже, его не понимает:

— Тише, тише, родной. Я не сделаю ничего такого. Я только понюхаю тебя. Я так скучал по тебе, так скучал по твоему запаху. 

Баки хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно.

— Стив, я больше не пахну так, как раньше. Прости, прости.

— Это не важно, — Стив трется носом теперь с другой стороны шеи, и Баки послушно наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, потому что терять уже нечего. — Раньше ты пах, как твоя мама. Вы все, Барнсы, пахли примерно одинаково. Вашим домом. Ее готовкой. Правда ты всегда пах слаще всех. Всегда казался мне самым вкусным. — Стив размашисто лижет языком прямо по железам. — Мммм, да, самым вкусным. Ты и сейчас такой. — Губы, зубы Стива смыкаются у него на шее, и у Баки все тело вспыхивает, вздрагивает и целиком и полностью подчиняется этому рту, как марионетка, все нитки которой вдруг разом оказались в руках у кукольника. — Даже стал ярче. Еще вкуснее.

Стив ворчит как-то глубоко в груди, довольно и радостно, и его член требовательнее вжимается в поясницу Баки, отчетливо теплый и такой приятно крупный на ощупь. 

Баки понимает, что так и не видел Стива голяком после сыворотки. Не видел, стал ли он там еще больше. Сейчас ему кажется, что намного. 

Он так хочет этого, что буквально боится неправильно вздохнуть или вздрогнуть, сделать что-то такое, что угодно, что может оттолкнуть Стива.

— Баки, — дышит Стив ему в шею. — Баки, пожалуйста, разреши еще хоть минуту. Я ничего от тебя не прошу. Я... у меня все под контролем, не волнуйся. Я сейчас все решу. — И Баки чувствует, как Стив отодвигается и запускает руку между их телами, видимо, сжимая свой член, чтобы унять эрекцию. — Я так скучал по тебе. Это невольное. Никого без тебя не хотел.

И от этих слов, от этой однозначной готовности пожертвовать собственным удовольствием из заботы о нем, холодный ком ужаса в груди Баки вдруг растворяется без следа, и то, что было внутри него, раскрывается весенним цветком, неудержимо расцветает, становясь все пышнее, все больше, заполняя его внутри. Забота о Стиве.

— О, господи, Стив. — Баки одним движением поворачивается на месте, оказываясь на Стиве верхом, убирает его руку и трется промежностью о его пах. Сквозь одежду трется собой о его член. Опускает руки Стиву на плечи и смотрит прямо в лицо. Его голос звучит на удивление спокойно и ровно, просто констатируя факт: — У тебя же никого не было все эти годы. У тебя, чертов шикарный альфа, никогда не было по-настоящему.

— Я никого не хотел кроме тебя, — просто и без тени стеснения пожимает плечами Стив, сжимая ладонями его бедра. 

Он смотрит Баки прямо в глаза, в эти моменты открытый перед ним словно книга. Альфа, каких больше не делают. Каких почти не было и в их время. Его прекрасный принц из волшебной сказки. Его рыцарь без страха и упрека. Его Стивен Грант Роджерс. Его единственный. Всегда, всегда только его.

И будто бы не было всех этих долгих лет, будто бы они опять снова в Бруклине, и Баки, черт возьми, всегда был чуточку старше, он наклоняется вперед и целует, совсем легко и невинно, лишь на несколько мгновений касаясь своими губами тут же приоткрывшихся им навстречу губ Стива.

— Возьми меня. Возьми меня прямо сейчас, — шепчет Баки. — Возьми до конца. Я хочу тебя. Ты меня тоже хочешь. Пожалуйста, Стив. Родной мой, хороший. Пожалуйста, просто сделай это. 

У Стива снова глухо клокочет внутри в ответ на его беспорядочные мольбы и то, как он бестыже ласкается ниже пояса. А потом Стив целует его, целует так, что Баки плывет и не успевает заметить, ни как Стив опрокидывает их обоих на постель, ни как расстегивает свои брюки и стаскивает их сразу вместе с трусами. В голове лишь немного проясняется, когда рука Стива берет его живую ладонь и кладет на свой член, бархатный и горячий, и такой толстый, что пальцы не сходятся в обхвате. 

Баки смеется каким-то почти торжествующим звуком и гладит его по всей длине, сладко стонет в ответ на жадные поцелуи в шею и ерзает, пытаясь избавиться от одежды и скорее раздеть Стива полностью. 

В итоге они оба возятся поперек кровати, задевая ногами подушки, беспорядочно целуясь и лапая друг друга почти как придется. И Баки хочется всего сразу, но больше всего хочется сделать первый полноценный секс Стива таким прекрасным, насколько это только вообще возможно. А это значит отдать ему инициативу во всем, уступить все решения, целиком и полностью, и лишь телом показывать ему, что да, можно, конечно, и так тоже, и это. Потому что Стив — удивительный, он не похож ни на кого из всех альф, терзавших тело Баки. Стив гладит его размашисто и неумело, сжимает ладонями бока и ляжки, ягодицы и грудные мышцы. Властно и крепко, будто насыщая через кожу ощущением его плоти. Но при этом снова и снова поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза, будто постоянно отслеживая реакции Баки, проверяя, чтобы тот не провалился, оставался с ним, только с ним.

Баки улыбается ему каждый раз, и стонет его имя, и прогибается, подставляясь под ласки, и все дрочит и дрочит, будто боясь отпустить огромный прекрасный член Стива. Забывшись трогает его уже обеими руками, мягко мнет в ладони тяжелые нежные яички, трет пальцами текущую предсеменем щелку на головке. Баки и сам уже чувствует, что задница абсолютно мокрая безо всякой течки, только истово и жадно сжимается, изнемогая от желания получить в себя этот член. Но потом они снова целуются, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом и начинает вбиваться в его руки, как одержимый, обильно заливая себя и Баки липкими потеками семени. 

Несколько минут он просто лежит, отчасти навалившись на Баки, и дышит всей грудью, а потом бережно целует и снова трется носом о шею. У него по прежнему стоит, и они оба прекрасно понимают, что это значит. Баки раздвигает ноги и приподнимает задницу, безмолвно предлагая себя. Им не нужна ни дополнительная смазка, ни подготовка. Стиву достаточно всего лишь немного сдвинуться, и Баки готов ему помочь, направить его в себя, чтобы уже... наконец. 

Но Стив — это всегда немного больше, чем ожидаешь. Стив вдруг трется носом о его нос, улыбается и поднимается над Баки. А потом, удобно устроившись между его ног, поднимает вверх бедра Баки, буквально складывая его пополам, коленями к груди, задницей кверху. И раздвигает ему ягодицы... и смотрит. 

И Баки хочется закричать, закричать, как раненое животное, потому что как же он мог забыть, Стив же и раньше так делал. Когда Баки еще не разрешал трахать себя по-настоящему, Стив требовал от него хотя бы посмотреть и потрогать. Сгибал его точно так же, раздвигал ягодицы, гладил дырку снаружи, тер крепко сжатое отверстие мокрым от слюны пальцем, смотрел на него и иногда медленно мучительно дрочил Баки сам, а иногда приказывал ему дрочить себе самому.

У Баки все обмирает, когда он слышит, как выдыхает Стив при виде того, во что превратилась теперь его дырка. В паническим ужасе Баки сжимается изо всех сил, и даже не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда чувствует влажное прикосновение. Там. Такое осторожное и нежное. Поглаживание, легкое и одуряюще приятное. Баки открывает глаза и видит сначала свои волосатые мужицкие ноги с крупными ступнями, потом сложенный живот и над ним темный от возбуждения член, а над ним — сияющие глаза Стива, который, да... поедает его задницу. Лижет и целует прямо в его грязную дырку, то и дело осторожно толкаясь в центр кончиком языка.

— Боже, Стиви, что же ты делаешь? — еле слышно хрипит Баки, едва справляясь с собственным горлом, и даже головой помотать не может, чтобы из-под век не хлынули по щекам слезы. — Стиви, родной...

Стив отрывается на миг, смотрит прямо на дырку, сияющими глазами и шепчет в ответ:

— Баки, пожалуйста, не запрещай мне этого. Ты такой красивый тут сейчас, ты просто не представляешь. Такой мягкий, и красивый, и вкусный. — Стив снова лижет его, толкается внутрь языком и лижет уже внутри, а потом бормочет, задевая губами края. — Твоя дырка просто одуряюще вкусная. Вкуснее всего, что я пробовал. Разреши мне, разреши мне, пожалуйста. Любимый мой, мой красивый. Я всего лишь поцелую еще твою дырочку. Если ты разрешил мне ее сегодня любить, я хочу любить и ласкать ее. Она такая фантастически нежная, я никогда и ничем не обижу ее. 

Слезы все же текут по вискам Баки, когда с тихим покорным влюбленным стоном он перестает зажиматься и открывается Стиву, так что тот торжествующе рычит и смотрит на него, а потом гладит пальцами, и снова целует. И гладит внутри пальцами и языком одновременно. Неумело, неловко, явно выдумывая на ходу. И это так приятно и дико, и господи, с его задницей столько всего творили, но никто никогда не целовал его прямо внутрь, не сосал края ануса, не лизал внутри сводящими с ума круговыми движениями. Только Стив мог додуматься сделать ему такое. Только он один.

Баки тянется к его лицу, не может сдержаться, сжимает виски ладонями. И Стив торжествующе усмехается и лижет Баки под мошонкой, между яичками и берет в рот его член. 

Оргазм накрывает почти сразу же, и Баки кричит протяжно и слабо, пока все его тело бьют сладкие судороги удовольствия, а Стив все сосет и сосет у него, мягко лапая его задранную задницу и ноги. А потом поднимает голову — рот у него мокрый от спермы Баки — и с торжествующим видом снова утыкается губами в дырку, которую все это время терпеливо поглаживал пальцами. 

Это слишком. Это невыносимо сейчас. Но только бы Стив хотел его, это самое главное.

— Стииииив! — зовет Баки, сам еще не зная, о чем и как он попросит. Но в следующий миг он уже оказывается в объятиях Стива, и они целуются рот в рот, и у слюны Стива теперь горчащий привкус семени и странный сладковато-терпкий привкус его смазки. И Баки стыдно и хорошо, и страшно оттого, что Стив все-все видел, и так легко от того, что он сделал и от того, что сказал. И просто от того, что не отвернулся.

— Бак, если ты не передумал, — бормочет тем временем Стив, снова принимаясь терзать жадным ртом железы на шее, — если ты согласен... то как ты хочешь? Как тебе будет проще?

Проще всего, конечно же, по-собачьи. Проще принять, проще спрятать лицо, проще впиться зубами в простынь или в собственные руки... но тогда он и Стива не увидит. А это важно... это важно ему — видеть Стива, видеть, что с ним именно Стив. Это Стив внутри него. Только Стив.

— Я не передумал, — шепчет Баки в ответ и нежно целует Стива, куда получается дотянуться. — Я хочу тебя в себя. — И в ответ на сияющую улыбку: — Сядь, как было. Я подвинусь к тебе и подержу себя под колени. Давай прямо сейчас. Давай, милый. Я готов. Все прекрасно. 

Он продолжает бормотать еще что-то подобное в том же духе, пока Стив пристраивается у него между ног, подрагивая от нетерпения, как конь перед скачкой, но при этом то и дело бросая внимательные взгляды на лицо Баки.

Тот улыбается ему, мажет себя между бедер, чтобы собрать на ладонь текущую смазку, а потом той же рукой оглаживает прекрасный толстый член Стива и направляет его в себя. 

Первый миг тугого напора, требовательного тупого давления — это совсем не приятно. Это как было с другими, со Стивом у него этого не было. Но это же Стив, у Баки губы гудят от его поцелуев, у него на заднице еще не высохла слюна этого придурка. Это Стив дышит над ним, внимательный и терпеливый. Стив, похожий на солнце. На ангела. На царя царей. Его Стив. 

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг говорит он, и Баки знает, что может вот прямо сейчас все прекратить. Стив не будет на него злиться.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот, — плача от счастья отвечает Баки и открывается всем собой. Его дырка растягивается так, как надо, послушно и мягко, и будто бы глотает внутрь головку, крепко сжимаясь прямо за ней. 

— О, господи боже, Баки, — хрипит Стив, и лицо у него такое растерянное и потрясенное, что это тысячу раз того стоит. 

— Да, да, да. Давай глубже. Бери меня, — торжествующе шепчет Баки и расслабляется снова, пропуская Стива еще глубже. А потом снова жадно сжимается вокруг его члена, ощущая его всем собой. Господи, какой он прекрасный!

Стив целует его колено и железные пальцы, покачивается короткими, осторожными рывками, задвинув внутрь едва ли на треть. И даже так он большой и горячий, и это и жутко, и одновременно так невыразимо приятно, что Баки сам не замечает, когда успел опять возбудиться. 

— Все, милый. Я больше не буду, только до сюда, не бойся, мне уже офигенно. Какой же ты теплый внутри, Баки, какой ты тесный и... теплый и шелковый. Так не больно?

— Не больно, — осипшим голосом шепчет Баки, потому что его никто и никогда об этом не спрашивал. Никого никогда это не волновало (не считая тех случаев, когда больно ему делали намеренно и сознательно). — Стив, глубже, пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя до конца. Хочу, чтобы твои яйца прижались к моей заднице. Пожалуйста, дай мне все. Дай мне, Стиви, — дыхание дрожит в горле. И нутро трепещет вокруг короткими осторожными рывками проталкивающегося внутрь огромного члена. Такого дивного и приятного, что не важно, с кем и когда он был еще, Стив перечеркнет их всех, просто потому что он Стив.

Потому что не зная никакой чертовой камасутры, войдя до конца, он наклоняется над Баки, подхватывает его под спину и поднимает к себе на колени, крепко прижав к своей груди. 

Его так много внутри, он охуенный в прямом смысле слова. Баки скулит и стонет, не в силах перестать ритмично сжиматься и ерзать на его члене, покачивать бедрами, вращать задницей, будто чертова восточная танцовщица.

Стив тяжко дышит и глухо рычит, замерев, как изваяние, крепко сомкнув руки на спине Баки, пока тот, обхватив бедра Стива ногами, ерзает и танцует на его члене, подаваясь вперед и назад, то расслабляя, то напрягая все мышцы. 

— Баки, я сейчас спячу, — почти умоляет Стив. — Баки, это так хорошо. Так хорошо, я больше не выдержу.

И это, наверно, впервые в жизни, когда Баки слышит, как Стив умоляет. 

— Так не сдерживай себя, мой любимый, — шепчет Баки ему в губы и целует. — Двигайся, двигайся мне навстречу, двигайся, мое солнце. Я принадлежу тебе. Я абсолютно весь твой. 

Стив рычит и толкается бедрами вверх, вскидывая Баки буквально в воздух, а потом жадно тянет его на себя, глубоко пронзая внутри, до отказа заполняя своей жаркой плотью. И да, Баки на миг чувствует его яйца, а потом... потом Стив сжимает зубами его плечо и начинает любить его жаркими, прямыми, неумолимыми рывками внутрь.

— О, да! О, да! Боже, Стив, — стонет Баки, пытаясь ласкать его своим нутром, но едва соображая, что делать, от того, как плавится от немыслимого восторга близости все его тело.

Стив только рычит в ответ, сжимая зубы все крепче, и в этом рыке Баки слышится признание в любви и страстный стон удовольствия. 

А потом на края ануса начинает знакомо давить набухающий узел, и Стив уже откровенно стонет, пытаясь остановиться, отодвинуться, пощадить Баки.

— Тшшш, тшшш, — шепчет тот, покорно раскрываясь под узел. — Все хорошо, милый мой. Ты можешь. Я согласен. Ты можешь. По-взрослому. До конца. Пожалуйста, Стив, дай мне это. Дай это нам обоим. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил внутри и запер свое семя узлом. Я хочу, Стив, с тобой. 

Стив рычит и кричит одновременно, а потом вцепляется в плечо еще крепче. Его бедра бьются, толкаясь мощными короткими движениями, узел внутри давит на стенки, не переставая расти во все стороны. Это уже становится больно, хотя все еще охуенно здорово, потому что он давит на простату и трется об нее, давит нещадно. Баки скулит и сам кусает Стива, и чувствует ответную сладостную боль в собственном плече, а потом их на рывке бросает за край, и они оба кончают: Баки снова на Стива, а Стив глубоко у него внутри, так обильно, бесконечно и правильно, что Баки не знает нужных слов, чтобы описать, как это ощущается. 

Он заполнен тем, кого любит. Заполнен до предела. С нежностью и заботой. Страстно и ласково. Как должно было быть всегда. 

Баки немножко плачет от полноты чувств, и Стив целует его щеки и губы. И опускается на спину, уложив Баки себе на грудь. И гладит по спине так правильно и так сладко, будто сам оторваться не может от него. 

И Стив его укусил. Они оба это знают. И от этого немножко страшно, как будто им снова нет еще двадцати, и родители будут в истерике, если узнают, и это же позор и разврат, и грех, Баки, такой грех, но в то же самое время, теперь, когда все свершилось, и узел Стива еще не спал у него внутри, Баки как никогда ясно и отчетливо понимает, что так и должно быть. Что так было суждено им с рождения. Баки для Стива, и Стив для Баки. Это любовь, в ней нет греха. Только счастье. Только нежность и уважение, забота и радость быть друг с другом. 

И он был идиотом, что не дал Стиву еще тогда. 

Стив гладит и трет пальцами след от укуса у него на плече, смотрит сложным взглядом. Будто извиняется, но на самом деле ни капли не сожалеет о своем поступке.

И Баки улыбается ему в ответ и целует его в щеку, невинно и чисто, как в их детстве.

"Я согласен", — пытается он сказать всем собой. — "Я — да! Я согласен". 

Стив улыбается ему в ответ и снова стискивает своими огромными ручищами. И его член внутри Баки ощущается так невыразимо правильно, что Баки впервые с момента своего воссоединения со Стивом еще в Кройшберге не ощущает себя раздолбанной грязной шлюхой. Он кажется себе абсолютно таким как надо. Совершенно замечательно правильным для Стива.

*-*-*

Следующим утром они встречают на общей кухне жизнерадостно готовящего гору каких-то особенных асгардских блинчиков Тора и Наташу и Клинта, похоже, похмеляющихся после вчерашнего.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует их Стив, не убирая руки с талии Баки, и подводит его к столу.

Клинт откровенно принюхивается и широко распахивает сонные глаза:

— Офигеть, парни! Ну, я подозревал, конечно, что к этому все идет. Словом, поздравляю, чего уж там. Поздравляю обоих.

— Вот так новость, друг Стивен! — радостно рокочет Тор. — Не пир воссоединения, но свадебный пир. Как вовремя мы с Брюсом вернулись. К рождению целой семьи внутри команды. Поздравляю от всей души!

Наташа только закатывает глаза, а потом салютует им стопкой:

— За жениха и невесту! — она пьет не закусывая и только резко выдыхает, а потом с какой-то светлой грустью улыбается Баки: — Ну, что, Зимний, должна признать, ты произвел на меня впечатление. Совратил неприступно праведного Капитана. Дашь мне пару уроков классической школы? — Она подмигивает так тепло и с каким-то искренним пониманием за маской всей этой язвительной бравады, что Баки сам невольно улыбается ей в ответ и невозмутимо произносит:

— Все просто, Таш. Индивидуальный подход и упражнения Кегеля. 

Только собравшаяся было заглушить очередную стопку, Наташа давится, и они оба смеются над понятной явно только им двоим из присутствующих шуткой. 

А потом в кухню врывается весь встрепанный и помятый Тони Старк, требующий от Джарвиса какой-то свой исключительно крепкий кофе, но, не договорив фразы, морщит нос и начинает как одержимый размахивать перед собой руками:

— Джарвис, срочно включи усиленную вытяжку! Это же невыносимо!!! Это, в конце концов, мой дом, моя кухня. Я еще мог терпеть, когда здесь все воняло Капитаном Америкой, но, охренеть, теперь им будет вонять вдвойне.

— Тони, ты завидуешь, — обрывает его Вдова и поворачивается к Стиву: — Так, значит, у вас все серьезно? Замечательно. И когда планируете свадьбу? Здесь будете праздновать или сбежите от всех и повенчаетесь тайно?

— Как сбежите? Наташа, не надо подавать такие идеи. Это же Капитан Америка! Его свадьба должна транслироваться в прямом эфире на всю страну. На весь мир! Джарвис, нам надо снять зал размером с Карнеги Холл. Или вы хотите подождать до лета и отпраздновать на природе? Сколько планируете гостей? И куда на медовый месяц? Я могу арендовать вам для медового месяца один из частных островов на Гаити. Но яхту не дам! Не хватало только, чтобы вы трахались на моей яхте. От нее же потом разить будет на километр.

— Тони, будь добр, следи за речью. И прояви уважением ко мне и моей семье, — перебивает его Стив. — Спасибо за твою щедрость, но мы для начала ничего у тебя не просили. Честно говоря, мы вообще еще ничего не продумали, — Стив сжимает руку напрягшегося было от всего этого шума Баки, и ему сразу же становится спокойнее и легче.

На миг возникает желание сказать, что действительно сначала надо решить вопрос с собственным жильем, обставиться, обустроить себе какое-то подобие нормальной жизни...

Но потом он вдруг отчетливо понимает, что это звучит в его голове голос его мамы. И она, конечно, в чем-то права, вот только...

Баки прижимается ближе к Стиву и кладет голову ему на плечо, демонстрируя всем укус:

— Я не вижу смысла тянуть, — говорит он. — Фактически мы уже женаты, осталось только подтвердить это юридически. А отпраздновать можно хоть сегодня.

— Вы слышали моего омегу? — тут же кивает рядом Стив. — В нашей семье такие вопросы решать будет он.

— О, боже, и зачем я сегодня вообще проснулся? — ворчит Старк и направляется к кофе-машине.

Тор снова возвращается к своим блинчикам, а Наташа наливает еще по стопке себе и Клинту.

Баки стоит среди них и впервые с момента своего появления в башне не ощущает себя чужаком. Ощущает себя на своем месте. Впервые он не стыдится себя. Впервые он уверен, что оглушительно и однозначно пахнет для всех Стивом и только Стивом.

Конец


End file.
